


Words to My Heart

by InarticulateLilandra



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Gen, Jealous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, first fanfic, hope theres sex tho, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InarticulateLilandra/pseuds/InarticulateLilandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis Tomlinson is or was a famous singer and only has 6 months left before coming back from his 2 year hiatus, meaning he only have 6 months left to complete his half finished album which will be released for his comeback. Now comes in Hest Sodi, the famous songwriter and every artist, famous or not, wants to meet because every song Hest writes will be a guaranteed chart topper. But the thing is no one has ever met this lyricist, Hest means of communication or “messenger” to its partner or artist are through a series of different boys, which Louis didn’t expect one would appear to be a green-eyed, tall lad with curly long hair and a jaw that could cut through glasses or basically a Greek motherfcking god and Louis was royally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since I’m left here alone at starbucks while my family’s watching Star Wars, I will try writing this Larry fanfic that has always been stuck in my mind. I wish I won’t waste my time and also certainly not yours either. Let’s start with shits about to go down.

 

“You should really think about it Louis, I mean this is for your future and plus this will benefit both of you.”

I wasn’t surprised by my manager and long time best friend Liam Payne looking at me with his puppy dog eyes and pleading tone as I looked up from my laptop and stare at him hoping to not show any emotion from the way he was looking at me. _I will not fall for this look, not this time_.

“Liam, no what you’re or they’re asking me is too much, and who the fuck even says to their artist that they have to redo their album because it is soulless and doesn’t fit _my_ genre” I said while rolling my eyes at him, I mean how do they know what genre I fit anyway they’re not the one singing the fucking songs.

“Well apparently your _music producers_.” Liam grumbled as he sat next to me expression changing into a pouting toddler. “I mean they’re the one who _will_ produce _your_ music and will also be the one who will lose their money if your album doesn’t sell well,” he insisted. “If I also remember correctly, they’re the one who’s paying my or more importantly your salaries, so I guessed they have all the rights to say what they want mate.”

“But they didn’t have to be so rude about it Liam, I mean soulless, really.” Putting my laptop to the coffee table in front of me as I removed my glasses and massage my forehead tired of hearing this never-ending conversation. “Why does he, she or whatever it’s gender is does have to be the one writing songs for me, I can write my own songs and they’re are other good songwriters out there.”

“I think Hest might be a girl,” he offered and shook his head. “But she or he is a really good song writer everyone and I mean _everyone_ know this.” Liam spoke with a monotone and a hint of exasperation in his voice, tired of repeating this information for like the hundredth time in a span of just 3 days.

You see Hest Sodi, is a well known famous, hit busting, chart topping according to Liam’s exaggeration song writer or lyricist dominating the music industry. Hest wrote a lot of songs which was guaranteed to be number 1 under Billboard Top 100 charts just after a few hours of its release or most in a week. But the ridiculous part is, Hest is _unknown_ , no one knows the face and voice of this mysterious man just a few copies of its hand written work which is also very hard to get a copy of and only trusted really closed clients gets the privilege of this. I respect Hest decision of wanting to be unknown to the public limelight and the need for privacy. BUT what I don’t respect is Hest ambiguous way of _picking out_ the singers who’ll sing the songs he or she-whatever have written. Christ as if we owe it to her if the possibility of what Liam said might be true, that we should be grateful to sing her songs. 

“Who’s a good songwriter?” Ed said walking inside the room with boxes of pizzas and sodas in his hands then placing it next to my laptop and proceeded to sit in the sofa parallel to ours. “Hest” Liam pitched in knowing I wouldn’t even acknowledge the question while he grabbed a piece.

“Ah..” Ed replied not surprised and wasn’t even looking up from where he’s texting from his phone. “This again? But mate, based from my professional opinion he..”

“Or she,” Liam said then blushed after Ed raised an eyebrow towards him looking at him with disbelief. “What? I think Hest might be a girl and you never know right?” shrugging his shoulders while placing his attention back to the pizza he was currently eating.

“Anyway based from my professional opinion, Hest really knows how to write music. As if that fucker has been born for the sole purpose of writing every chart topping music for the last 7 years. But that isn’t even the best part Hest lyrics are full of emotions alone but once added with the right tempo and beat will be guaranteed hit trust me,” Ed said while looking at me with an encouraging smile.

I sighed and closed my eyes leaning my back more to the sofa, I need more supportive friends. Ed Drewett was one of my closes mates perhaps might be second to Liam, but more importantly he is also a well-known songwriter and music producer for years. Despite the warning to have a good professional relationship, our work ethics were doomed from the start. It was really inevitable, as if spending 2 nights 3 days a week cooped up in the recording studio for the past few months many years ago, when I was starting my first album, would only result to having a professional relationship strictly for business only and as much as possible minimum friendship to “lessen the drama”, whom were they kidding.

I opened my eyes and slowly released the breath I was holding “It’s not that I don’t trust you guys, it’s just I find Hest,” pausing a bit, trying to feel her name roll off my tongue, ugh more like _pest,_ her name gives me fucking goose bumps. “I find her working demands are weird and infuriating, as if she’s above other songwriters, aren’t you irritated by it?” narrowing my eyes toward Ed.

“Well, at first I or we thought it was ridiculous, but Hest has proven his”

“or her” Liam once again pitched in and was ignored by him

“-talent and worth after just a few months and we respected its work even with the weird quirks. I mean nobody gets hurts in the end, everyone is happy and contented you know, so why be bothered?” Ed shrugged.

“Why does it feel as if I don’t have a choice at saying no to this?” I whined.

“Because in the end you will have to accept it you’re just trying to make this hard for everybody Louis”. Liam looked at me with a sad pout and can be compared to a mom feeling guilty, because she denied her sons’ favorite sweet but was only simply looking out for his health and wellbeing. I hate when Liam do this.

“Alright, yes I will try working with him.”

“or he-” I glared at Liam before he could even finished his sentence. “I’m positive you will just be alright with this besides it’s only going to be for like a few months, plus it’s not like were going to leave you Lou we’ll also be going to be a part of the song writing process you know we’ll be fine” Ed smiled at me after taking a sip of his beer.

“Wait, how will the writing process happen then? How can we write songs, it would be impossible to finish even a song if we just exchange email to each other and edit it out then send it to the other again, cause I will not be doing that sort of thing” I inquired.

“That’s where it’ll get tricky, you know Hest has a weird way of doing sort of things right. You see, Hest have messengers..” Ed said.

“Messengers!?” I said exasperated by this.

“Listen first, he sends a group of boys which will be the voice of Hest, they say that they represent Hest and that they are fully trusted by him, its like they’re embodiment of Hest themselves.”

I tried to stand up and protest at the atrocious condition of this –this PYSCHOPATH, but before I can Liam pulled me down. “What the fu-?” Liam then covered my mouth.

“Louis, Trust. Me. It actually works, Hest has been doing that for all her entire career, they actually are nice lads about your age, you’ll get along properly.” Ed assured me.

I sat there defeated and removed Liam hands on my lips, “Well how can you be damn sure about it?” I sighed and looked at Ed again.

“I actually talked to Beyonce, cause she worked with Hest countless of times now and she said even though she was weirded out at first, it was still a delightful experience, the boys although were kind of little cheeky they still get the job done and really acted professionals when it was time to get serious” Though I knew Ed can still see my hesitance to the idea so then he stoop up and went to the telephone and started to dial a number.

“Ed what are you doing?”

“You’ll see shh, oh hey Ryan man sorry for calling you, was just asking you’ve worked with the Hest boys right?” I looked at Liam and said “Ryan?” in a shushed voice.

“Maybe its Ryan Tedder?” He shrugged and we both went back looking at Ed.

After a few chitchat with Ryan he then put the conversation in loudspeaker. “So hey Louis here has a few questions about the Hest boys and its mysterious ways” and I looked at him and mouthed ‘No I don’t’ and then he said aloud “yes you do now go ask him, it’s rude to keep him waiting”.

_“No it’s fine, Hello Louis? Hey man how are you? This is Ryan Tedder. So what are your questions?”_

“See I was right!” Liam then exclaimed and was replied with Ryan laughing in the background. “Sorry” he then said.

**“Hey Ryan sorry for bothering you, you actually worked with Hest’s underlings right?”**

_“Yup, numerous times now actually”_

**“So how was it?”**

_“Hmm at first, well it was pretty weird cause you know we were still walking on eggshells with each other cause the whole new acquaintance thing, I got to worked with 2 people at the same time and they represent Hest, the both of them. But after a few days it all turned out alright, better even. The song writing was really flowing and you know it all depends in both flexibility and transitions of being acquaintance to friends, you know?”_

**“Wait you said two people?”**

_"Yeah there’s Niall he’s Irish, you’ll definitely love him he’s like a ball of positive vibe and the other one’s Zayn the mysterious one, kind of hard to get along at first but he’s a softie inside don’t be fooled by his bad boy look though.”_

**"Hey how would I know I’ve already been approved by Hest? Doesn’t Hest wanted to see first if the singers are _worthy_ of its songs.” Finding it hard to not include the sarcasm in my voice.**

_“Ed haven’t told you then?”_

**“Told me what?”** I looked up at Ed and he’s looking at me with a smug look.

“You see Louis, you’re the first person where Hest already approved of the collaboration without being assessed first looks like someone’s got an admirer” waggling his eyebrow at me, I smacked Ed’s in the head.

_“Oh so the rumors are true then good luck then. Hope it all work out.”_

**“Alright that’s all, thank you Ryan.”**

_“No problem man just call me when you need to ask some things again.”_ Then he proceeded to hang up.

There was silence after that “So..” both Ed and Liam looked at me waiting for my response. “When will we meet them?” I glared at them but can only sigh in the end 

Then I was surprised by Liam’s laughter bouncing around the room and then I was suddenly lifted, and was spun around the room with him.

“Put me down! Liam!” I started to shout but his laughter was contagious I can’t help but laugh with him.

“Why are you both laughing? You two are such a weird pair God why am I friends with you lots?” Ed said while shaking his head. “I’ll schedule a meeting then.”

And we weren’t all ready for the catastrophe we will be facing the following days.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I swear I'm kind of embarrassed and cringing when I was rereading it. Please don't judge me. please leave kudos and comments show me some loving <3 or not.


End file.
